


Noise Level

by akashiseii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashiseii/pseuds/akashiseii
Summary: “Sshh, Kouki, if you don’t want to get caught you can’t make too much noise.”Furihata gave a soft glare to the man above him, biting into the white soft pillow in between his teeth even harder.Well, now they can cross off Akashi’s 'Having sex with a parent in the room next to you' kink.





	Noise Level

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: OOC slutty Furi who knows how to push Akashi’s buttons. I also had a hard time ending the fic so I’m sorry for the bad ending. 
> 
> I did not proofread this so please try to ignore all grammar mistakes. 
> 
> This is literally just unfiltered porn. There’s no plot, it’s just smut.

“Sshh, Kouki, if you don’t want to get caught you can’t make too much noise.”

Furihata gave a soft glare to the man above him, biting into the white soft pillow in between his teeth even harder as his prostate was rammed into once again. His naked chest was rubbing against the soft sheets, keeping his nipples hard and perky. The brunette wrapped his arms tighter around the pillow pressed up against his face as his body jolted in pleasure from another thrust. His hips were rotated to his left side, making it impossible to escape the constant penetration he was being subjected to. Willingly of course.

The brunette stifled another moan as the wet cock inside him surged harder and deeper, causing a slapping sound to emit as the other man’s hips hit against Furihata’s ass. His glazed over, small brown irises met with equally lustful ruby.

“S-Sei,” gasped out Furihata. “If you keep doing it that...”

Furihata’s sentence was broken off as another deep thrust parted his walls and a groan escaped his mouth.

“...hard...your father will hear.”

Honestly, his boyfriend lived in a fucking mansion and his room had to be right next to his father’s? Whose bed was up against the same wall as his son and was probably currently reading some novel before bed while his offspring and his offspring’s lover were fucking a wall away.

This shouldn’t be such a turn on, _but it was_.

To heed his own warning, Furihata turned his face back into the pillow to muffle his moans as his boyfriend sped up, pale hands gripping the brunette’s left hip and right cheek, spreading him so that the red head got a perfect view.

“I can’t help it..Kouki,” 

Maneuvering himself to cover Furihata’s body with his, Akashi leaned down, moving his hands to wrap around his lover as he pressed his hips into the tight heat around his dick even further. 

“You’re just so  _hot_.”

Furihata moaned in response, turning his head away from the pillow to kiss his boyfriend, letting the other’s mouth swallow up all of his sounds. Their tongues met sloppily, saliva exchanging between the two. When they managed to break apart, a string of spit connected them still. 

“Seijuurou... _hurry.”_

Akashi groaned as he took in the sight of his disheveled,  _sexy_ , boyfriend. The red head was close too, his pre cum mixing with the lube inside the brunette, causing obscene sounds that make him want to mark the muscled walls even more. But he didn’t want to end, not just yet. With his willpower on the strongest setting there possibly was, Akashi pulled himself out of his lover, not missing the confused,  _adorable_ , whimper that occupied his exit. 

Taking a deep breath, the red head turned the brunette’s hips so that he was laying on his back. 

“Sei...?”

Akashi spread the pale muscled legs, before pushing them forward. Furihata seemed to be in sync with the red head because he allowed himself to be bent in half, his knees by his head and his lower body completely off the bed. 

Red stared into brown. 

“Kouki, I am going to need you to try your best to keep quiet. Can you do that?”

The brunette gave a seductive smile, moving his hands down to his own ass, pulling his cheeks apart to expose his gaping hole. 

“ _Fuck me, Seijuurou_.”

Akashi growled, lifting himself up on his knees, aligning his cock to the entrance between his boyfriend’s fingers. He met the glazed over orbs of his lover, moving his left hand towards the other’s face, rubbing at the redden lips. 

Furihata got the memo as he parted his lips. As soon as Akashi’s left ring and middle fingers surged into his mouth, so did the red head’s dick into him. The brunette couldn’t help but slightly dig his teeth into the appendages, as his body tensed at the pleasurable intrusion in his lower body. The fingers moved in sync with their owner’s cock, leaving Furihata in euphoria. 

“ _Shit_ , Kouki, the way you look right now, I’m not going to last long.” 

The brunette keened at the swear word that exited the red head’s mouth. Akashi almost never swore, and when he did during sex it made Furihata’s dick twitch. Drool was filling up his mouth, pushing to the sides and dripping down his cheeks. He clenched around the cock inside him as his own orgasm was quickly approaching.

“M-Me too, Sei...I can’t. I’m going to cum!” slurred Furihata around the fingers inside his mouth.

Akashi groaned at the increasing tightness around him, surging forward and replacing his fingers in Furihata’s mouth with his own lips. The position caused the brunette to bend even more, and for Akashi’s dick to pound into the other’s prostate even more. Bringing up his saliva soaked, slightly bitten fingers to his boyfriend’s cock, Akashi jerked Furihata off, continuing to swallow the moans that escaped his lover’s lips.

“S-Sei..juu..rou..I’m cumming!” gasped out Furihata as the feeling of the red head’s hand on his dick and the intense pleasure his he was feeling from his ass caused him to spill. His back arched even more in his position, his body jerking as spurts of semen fall all over Akashi’s hand and Furihata’s stomach. 

The brunette panted as his body relaxed, his limbs trembling. He felt soft kisses to his cheeks and forehead as Akashi lowered his legs down, moving them to the side of the red head’s hips. He gasped as he felt small shallow thrusts, remembering that his boyfriend was still inside of him and very much still erect. 

“Kouki...”

Furihata looked up, meeting the intense and loving look that the ruby eyes were giving him. He smiled in response, opening his arms up to the red head. 

Akashi smiled back, leaning down into the brunette’s embrace, not caring that his boyfriend’s cooling semen was sticking to his chest. He kissed his lover, building his momentum back up. It only took a couple minutes for Akashi to near his own orgasm.

“Kouki...,” gasped out Akashi as he broke the kiss between the two, licking up the spilled salivia on the brunette’s lips and chin. “Can I cum inside?” 

Furihata bit his lip as he felt the red head’s strong thrusts continuing to enter in and out of his sore body, sensing the other was close. He nodded his head, bringing his lips back to Akashi’s.

“Cum inside me,  _Seijuurou_.”

It was the final push to Akashi’s orgasm as he pulled the burnette close to him, swallowing both of their cries as his hips jerked deep inside his boyfriend, coating Furihata’s anal walls with his sperm. Both panting due to the intense activity, they stared into each other’s eyes, not needing to speak about the love they felt for each other. 

Akashi gave one more peck to Furihata’s forehead before slowly pulling himself out of his lover, watching his cum slowly trickle out of the brunette. He wanted to keep watching, but had to stop when a foot softly pressed against his face. 

“Don’t watch you pervert!”

The red head chuckled, giving a swift kiss to the bottom of the other’s foot, amused at the squeak and jerk of the brunette as he tried to move his foot as far from the red head as he could. Furihata was ticklish at the bottom of his feet. Akashi forced himself off the bed, moving to get a wet wash cloth from his bathroom.

Brown eyes followed the red head as he turned his back to go to the bathroom, letting his eyes linger on the muscular ass. His eyes flickered up when Akashi came back, a smirk on his flawless face. 

“Like what you see Kouki?” asked Akashi as he got back on the bed, cleaning off Furihata’s chest and backside.

“Always.”

Akashi gave a soft laugh, tossing the used wash cloth to his hamper (and making it of course) before pulling the both of them under the covers and turning off the light. 

Furihata snuggled into the other’s chest, letting himself be embraced by his lover’s warmth as he felt his eyelids began to drop.

“Goodnight, Kouki,” whispered Akashi as he pressed his lips to the other’s forehead. 

“’Night Sei.”

However, there was one thing that Furihata needed closure on before he could sleep.

“Sei...”

“Hm?”

“Do you think your father heard us?”

“To be honest...I’m not sure.”

Furihata gave a slight frown, but let himself drift to sleep none the less. He decides it’ll be an issue for tomorrow’s Kouki. 

To which he regretfully admits was a bad idea as he sits across the breakfast table from Masaomi the next morning, face bright red and rigid with humiliation. 

“Son, I am all for your...coupling, but next time please, use one of the guest rooms on the other side of the mansion.”

The one good thing that came out of the statement, was the embarrassed flush that Akashi had on his face and his equally rigid position. It was the day that Furihata Kouki decided would be the only day he would see his boyfriend embarrassed. The brunette reached for his lover’s hand under the table, giving it a comforting squeeze. 

Well, now they can cross off Akashi’s ‘Having sex with a parent in the room next to you’ kink. 


End file.
